


Fallin' For You

by itsbeanieboo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbeanieboo/pseuds/itsbeanieboo
Summary: Just Atsumu falling for a quirky girl.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Fallin' For You

Atsumu had begun to realise that he was slowly falling for his team captains younger sister. She had quickly become one of the team. Then the current manager discovered that she wanted to become a manager herself and took (Y/N) under his wing and to teach her everything he knew about the career while she was studying at the same university as Atsumu. 

He had always respected the girl as had gotten to grips with the job and all the rowdy boys on the team pretty quickly, she seemed to have some kind of influence over Bokuto, managing to stop him from having the meltdowns on the court. She manages to explain to Hinata in a way that only he can understand, using the sound effects and everything. 

The moment he realised he liked was the time they had a pool party after a win at Shugo house with more Pizza than a whole team of hyper volley players could eat. He noticed she was wearing a orange with white Polkadot bikini with a coupled with a pair of white shorts, a large floppy straw hat perched on top of her currently pink coloured hair. He loved the fact she was always changing her hair colour, a month ago it was blue. He had once asked why she changed the colour so often, and her reply was once she became the full-time manager should have to go back to her natural coloured hair for professionalism so she wanted to go as many colours as she could while she still could. 

She was playful and always having a laugh, and she didn't get angry when her brother pushes her in the pool even with her phone and drink in hand, she just laughed. Atsumu, who had a panic about the phone, he knew that a lot of valuable information about the teams and her university course on it had later discovered that her phone was waterproof. 

Once everyone had gone to bed that night, Atsumu couldn't sleep and went downstairs to grab a glass of water when he looked out the window to find someone swimming in the pool under the full moon. 

"You're out pretty late," Atsumu said in a quiet voice as if he was scared to ruin the peaceful atmosphere of the garden this late at night, as sat on the edge of the pool, the water reaching up to just below his knees. 

"I love to swim at night when there is a full moon." (Y/N) replied as she leaned her arms on the wall next to him, giving him a smile. "Come on in, bet you will fall asleep after you do" She tugged on his hand, noticing he was in his swim shorts still. 

He was mesmerised by her joyous smile, he put his glass down as he let her tug him into the pool. 

"Just lie on your back and look up at the moon." He followed what she said and copied her movement as she floated on her back staring up at the sky, the moon and star were so visible against the blackish-blue, cloudless sky, Shugo house was in the countryside a good hour and a half outside Tokyo where the city lights didn't block out the stunning night sky. Atsumu couldn't deny that it wasn't a beautiful sight. 

"You all seem to take life so quick on the team but sometimes just lying in a pool and staring at the cosmos is just what you need." (Y/N) said, they were now sat on the edge, leaning back on her hand she continued to stare up at the bright yellow moon. 

Atsumu, on the other hand, was staring at her, the moonlight was reflecting off of the water droplets on her sink giving (Y/N) a kind of illuminated look. Her hair in a messy ponytail, a few strands had become lose falling on the back of her neck, and around her face, he could see her natural (H/C) in patches around the roots and through the rest of hair where the semi-permanent dye had faded over the last four weeks. 

"What colour are you going to dye your hair next?" His brown eyes watched as her eyebrows frowned in thought, as she was tried to work out what colour she hadn't gone yet. 

"Huh, maybe green, I don't think I have done green yet." She laughed, it was like music to his ears, her eyes creased up at the side with a smile that reached them as she laughed. 

That was when he realised that he was falling for her. 

The next morning just made it more apparent when she slid into the kitchen in a pair of cotton pyjama shorts, an oversized t-shirt or her favourite movie logo on the front and knee-high mismatch polka dot socks, half of her hair had fallen out the bun she tied it in before going to sleep, opening the fridge she grabbed one of the pizza boxes out and leaned against the counter munching on the stone-cold Pizza. While the ones who had been on the team a while shook their heads used to how (Y/N) was with cold Pizza, Bokuto and Hinata just watched frowning wondering what cold Pizza was like, while Atsumu had a gentle look of adoration for this quirky girl. 

"Kou, Sho, stop staring at me like I'm crazy just try some." She shoved the box towards the two boys. "When I was studying abroad, after nights out we would get pizza, it was the worst pizza you had ever had if you were sober but drunk and hungover it was the best thing ever, one of the girls used to eat it the next morning cold when we woke up, and I tried it and never turned back, I have never reheated it since." 

The two boys picked up a slice each dubious of where they should be eating this for breakfast. All eyes were on them as they took a bite, their eyes lit up and suddenly demolished the whole slice. "Pizza is always better the next day and cold! 'Tsumu, try some too," She had a goofy grin on her face. Yep, Atsumu was falling hard and fast for this quirky, sweet girl. 

~~~ 

It was a few weeks later before he finally got the confidence up to ask her out to grab some coffee just the two of them, she gladly agreed. He couldn't believe how cute she looked sat opposite him in the booth, wearing a pair of pale yellow shorts and a red tank top, she had dyed her green earlier in the week, and she still looked beautiful. They were talking just about anything that came to mind, from the fact that kola's fingerprints often get confused at crime sense for humans to how they felt about Avengers infinity war. 

When they had decided to take a walk in the park together, it suddenly began to rain, the weatherman had not forecast this, it was meant to be in the high 20's today. While Atsumu looked for the nearest tree to take shelter under, (Y/N) had spread her arms out wide and chucked her head back in laughter as she spun around on the spot in the tracheal down poor of rain. 

"'Tsumu! Dance with me" Grabbing his hand, attempting to pull the boy out from under the tree where the raindrops are still falling on him so slightly from the leaves. She was the only person like this, and he loved her, he had completely and utterly fallen head over heels for her. She might be crazy, he never wanted her to change the way she loved life. He smiled and let her pull him out into the rain. (Y/N) she was drenched head to toe, her hair plaster to her face and neck. She linked one hand with his and placed the other on his shoulder, his other hand on the small of her back, while they waltz around the open area. People who had taken shelter nearby were watching the pair, the older couples smiled at pair of them, others looked at them like they're crazy. Children had started to jump in the puddle that were forming. 

In a split second, he had decided he want to spend the rest for his life with this girl, he wanted to dance in the rain with her whenever it poured, see her in mismatch sock, she happened to be wearing an odd pair of footsie today, he had noticed them creeping out from under her ballet pumps. He wanted to lay on the grass or float in the pool, staring up at the stars with her. 

He stopped them moving, as he pushed her wet hair that was plastered to her face behind her ear before cupping her face in both his hands while his chocolate brown one's stared deeply into her (E/C) ones, looking for any hint of fear or panic before leaning down, placing a delicate kiss, scared that she was run away, when he felt her kiss him back and her arms weave around his neck, her fingers threaded through his drenched dyed blond hair." 

You have no idea how long I have been waiting to kiss you." He mumbled, resting his forehead against hers. She caught her lower lip between her teeth grinning at him. 

"Be mine?" Going up on her tiptoes, she pressed her lips against his again. That was all he needed for his question to be answered. His arms enveloped her waist as he picked her up, spinning her around, drops of water flew off the pair of them as they span around laughing together. 

Hand in hand they ran back to Atsumu's seeing as it was the closest to the park they were at, just getting them more soaked at they ran, but they just laughed far too happy to care or even think about how waterlogged they were at this point. Finally, on arrival at his apartment, they kicked off their wet shoes and sock before Atsumu went and found some towels for the pair of them while showing (Y/N) to the bathroom where she could take a shower to warm up. 

"'Tsumu? I don't have anything else to wear, so I'm just going to head home" She told him when he said she could have a shower and change. His eyes widen, as a blush formed over his cheeks. 

"I may have something, you can't walk home that drenched." He ran in the direction of what she assumed was his room and watched him reappeared with one of his t-shirts, that was clearly going to be too big for the shorter girl. 

"Thanks" Her own blush forming over her cheeks as she took the t-shirt. 

"If you change out of your clothes and put them outside the door I'll throw them in the drier for you." She nodded closing the door, quickly changing out of there clothes and bit her lip when she realised her underwear was just as soaked. She folded her clothes hiding her bra and panties in between her t-shirt and shorts, wrapped the towel around herself and opened the door before placing them on the floor outside the door, hoping that Atsumu will just put them in the drier like that. 

"I put them outside the door." She called out to him. 

Atsumu walked over at picked up the pile before throwing them in the drier, out the corner of his eye, he saw something lacey and (F/C) as he closed the door to the drier causing the blush to erupt all over his face and up to his ears, he instantly knew what that was. He was known as a player, but he wasn't it was just the vibe he gave off, what he really wanted was to just find that girl he could spend his life with. He had actually only slept with girls he had been in relationships with but it was totally different when he noticed that girl he wanted to spend his life with underwear, matching he added, was in his drier and she was in the shower right now about to walk out in just his shirt with nothing under it. That was doing things and making him think some stuff that he really wishes wasn't on the first date. Calming himself down, he turned on the drier before heading towards his room grabbing a change of clothes for himself, trying to get the picture of her in that matching set out of his head before (Y/N) came out of the shower. He heard the water turn off and not long after to the lock on the clicked and the door opened. His eyes flicked to door to see her stood there, rubbing her hair with a smaller towel looking a little bashful, while he was definitely sure that t-shirt looked better on her than it ever did on him. 

"I'm going to have a quick shower, make yourself comfortable." He got up off the couch, he grabbed the tv remote and passed it to her as he headed towards the bathroom for his own shower. Seeing (Y/N) in his t-shirt didn't help all the thoughts going through his mind, he turns on the shower, letting the water roll over him as he sighed he placed his hands against the wall trying so hard to get the thought out of his head, he'd been having these thoughts for weeks, but now that she was here it was different, she was right there, and now she was his girl. 'Atsumu, no, get your thoughts in check, you don't want to scare her off.' 

(Y/N) sat in the sitting room, she stood up from the sofa and headed for the room where she assumed where the drier was, opening it she found her matching undie in there, they had dried off, she quickly pulled on her panties up and under the shirt and slipped on her bra before heading back to the sofa. Grinning she grabbed the blanket from the back off to couch before settling into the sofa and flicking through the tv channels till she finally landed on Disney movies, Brother bear was playing it was at the part where Koda had found Kenai hanging by his foot from a tree. 

Opening the door to the bathroom, Atsumu leaned against the door frame watching his girl cuddled up in a blanket, watching a Disney movie. Quietly sneaking up behind her, leaning on the back of the couch, placing a kiss on her cheek. 

"Brother bear, really baby?" 

"Yep! I haven't watched it in years, it's a great movie, and all about brotherly love." grabbing his hand; she tugged him around on to the sofa, when he finally sat down she snuggled into his side and pulled the blanket over him. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer than she already was. 

This was just where he wanted to be, snuggled on the sofa with the girl of his dreams watching Disney movies, eating takeout, or dancing in the rain, whatever it was if that's what makes her happy then he was delighted to do that with her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought! Come and join the discord [The Beanbag](https://discord.gg/vDjEr77FnN), called The Beanbag and join my community and meet all sorts of amazing people!


End file.
